Conventional clip devices for locating an object in an opening generally comprise a mounting member whereby the clip device is mounted to the object to be located by the clip device, and a movable member which is movable between a first position and a second position, and is positively held in either of said positions by a suitable holding means. Generally the holding means comprises a device such as a spring loaded over centre mechanism. With such clip devices designed for locating an object in an opening of a panel, triggering of the over centre mechanism generally occurs while the object is being placed into position in the aperture of the panel, and with movement of the movable member past the over centre condition, the spring force assists in drawing a rim of the object towards the panel, thereby firmly holding the rim in position against the panel.
Once in position, it is generally difficult to remove the object since the clip device is designed to firmly hold it in position. Removal generally requires pulling on the object to cause the movable latch members of the dip device to pivot against the spring force and pass through the over centre condition, thereby releasing the catch and allowing the object to be removed. The force involved in this operation may be considerable, especially where the clip device is designed to hold an object very firmly. This makes removal difficult, and the force applied by the dip device to the panel surface may cause damage thereto.
Although the above type of clip device may be satisfactory for most applications where the positioning of the object is a once off operation, its use is inconvenient for cases where the object must be inserted in a trial situation, and removed for adjustment. A typical case may be with ceiling and wall diffuser vents where ducting behind the diffuser must be checked for clearances and alignment with the diffuser positioned in its final position flush with the wall or ceiling panel. In this case it is necessary to first hold the diffuser temporarily in its final position, and then remove the diffuser to make any necessary adjustments. The diffuser may then be permanently installed and held in position with a suitable holding device. With conventional clip devices, the temporary positioning may not be possible since positioning of the diffuser flush with the ceiling or wall panel may result in the over centre mechanism of the clip device operating to cause the diffuser to be securely held in position by the clip device. Hence, removal for any adjustment or alignment may only be possible with great difficulty, and the portions of the panel against which the clip device bears may be damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.